canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerdluck Nawt
Nawt is the shortest of the Nerdlucks from the Warner Bros. Studios film Space Jam. About him Nawt is a diminutive, short, and tiny one foot-and-a-half tall insectoid alien with dark red antennas, red skin, bug-like brown eyes, a lizard-like nose, a light pink chest, dark red hands with three fingers, brown feet with two toes, a red tail, and who wears an orange yellow spotted bowtie. After Nawt stole the talent from Muggsy Bogues, by forcing his way into Bogues's body in the form of changing into a strange pink liquid to climb up his back and into his brain to steal his talent from the inside, he became a giant and humanoid muscular alien who is bald, 6'9 in height, has big floppy rabbit-like ears, five fingers, pointy claw-like fingernails, and who wears a basketball uniform and sneakers. As a nerdluck, he speaks in a high squeaky voice, is clever, bright, eager, the most intelligent of his group of friends because he can come up with several great ideas, serves as the voice of reason, and is the most diabolical because he possesses a sickeningly cute voice and a repertoire of devious expressions. As a monstar, he speaks in a high voice, is very smart and hyperactive, despite not knowing know how to spell the word "Monstar". Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985 and SarahSkunky's media, Nawt is married to a female nerdluck named Nawtenia, and they have four children: two sons named Razz and Apple, and two daughters named Cherry and Ruby. Nawt is definitely the fastest, smartest, super bouncy, just full of enthusiasm, and has a rambunctious attitude. Nawtenia laughs, smiles, blushes, and giggles when Nawt makes his eyes bug out when he sticks out his tongue and then finishes by showing his big grin, it was this routine that caused her to fall in love with him. Nawt is content to be a nerdluck, but he will only transform into his monstar form only for basketball games, or in case of emergencies. But instead of being an enormous titan who is 6'9, he is now a shorter human size at 5'8. He loves science, mathematics, and mystery novels. Family Nawtenia (wife) Razz (son) Cherry (daughter) Ruby (daughter) Apple (son) Dawt (brother-in-law) Friends Pound, Pumpkin, Bang, Brenda, Blanko, Bianka, Bupkus, Bubbles, Brownie, Banana, Beanie, Sarah, Jamie, Adam, and Ethan Enemies Mr. Swackhammer, Redondo, and Roxanne In NimhShambler's Works Family life and background Hatched in Sector B to Xoom and Snatch Imanizawa along with his identical twin brother, Nil (save that Nil's bow-tie is blue). However, this is not something he always knew. Early into his (and his brother)'s lives, their parents both passed away (his mother being murdered and his father dying the way that a junkie typically does). Not only is he a twin; he is the son of a twin. His Uncle Cram came from Traditionalist Sector Z to retrieve the two of them and raise them in Z, along with the help of his wife, Nuka, and their older daughter, Nada. His entire life, he was raised in an apartment--one of the "Big Square Four" (大きな正方形 4), in building Northern Light (北光), overlooking the park central to that Sector. He lived, specifically, in "Apartment 4-15" (fourth apartment, 15th floor). He attended the Traditionalist school there, and, as such, was only familiar with "written Tsunese" (which bears a bizarre similarity to Earth's Japanese). Though Tsunese school stresses the importance of personal responsibility, punctuality, honour, dignity, and proper, law-abiding citizenship, his brother Nil couldn't quite fit that mold. Nil would often joyfully commit petty crimes; stealing things on a whim only to throw them in the aqueduct on the way home, spray-painting graffiti on public buildings, breaking folks' mail-boxes--the usual hoodlum crimes. Gradually, Nil would "graduate" to more and more severe crimes. In the meantime, Nawt Imanizawa was an exemplary student, adored by his instructors, and receiving some of the highest marks in not only his Year, but in the entire school. When the boys were old enough, Cram and Nuka elected to tell them both the truth. Cram told them of their real parents' demise--his father over-dosing in a back-room--the needle still in his arm, his mother murdered, as most "ladies of the night" are, and that he and Nuka are his uncle and aunt, along with his "sister" being his cousin. While Nil didn't seem to care, Nawt freaked right out. Shouting at both, questioning if Nil is even really his brother or if they simply had a son the same age as him. He was broken. He had learned that, at least, from his perspective, he had been living a lie. After spending the night wandering the brightly-lit streets of down-town "Modern Z", he wandered back home and slept in the sitting room. Still young, confused, and hurt by this new truth, he left home as soon as he could for Sector F, an Imperialized Sector, and attended Community College there. This is where he ran into his first problem: all of his life, he had been reading and writing in Tsunese only--he could not read written Imperial basic--at least, not well. He struggled, and had it not been for the efforts of his first girlfriend, a girl named Minutia Daiichi, he would not have been able to earn his AS in Communications Technology. Sadly, Minutia was really only interested in the fact that he is from Sector Z, as those from Sector Z rarely leave into the other Sectors. When they had finished school, she dumped him. To Moron Mountain! Heartbroken and dejected, he found work at the theme-park belonging to the son of his Aunt and Uncle's boss, under recommendation of Korrum Swackhammer himself, for his fondness for the couple. He intended only to work there for a little while--only until a job opened up in Com Tech...and ended up spending years, essentially, being a manicurist for his fat, lazy, boss. It was not all bad, however. In addition to meeting and befriending the other four, he met another; a young woman named Abate Suzuki. Though she was a little over-weight, he took to her quickly. He always thought that Abate had the most interesting things to say about Earth--about all the religions there, most fixated on Hinduism. While she did attend the basketball game. he does not know what became of Miss Suzuki afterwards, and would badly like to find her again--if even to know that she is okay. Family (In NimhShambler's Works) Xoom Imanizawa - Father. Junkie and a thief. Dead Snatch Imanizawa - Mother. Junkie and a prostitute. Dead. Nil Imanizawa - Twin Brother. Criminal. Essentially, his "Merle" (from "The Walking Dead"). If not dead, then likely in prison. Cram Imanizawa - Uncle and adoptive father. Still living and works at the casino-moon, Black 13 as a dealer for one of the tables in the "Big Tsun" attraction. Nuka Imanizawa - Aunt and adoptive mother. Still living and works as a singer on the casino-moon, Black 13, in the "Big Tsun" attraction. Dr. Nada Imanizawa, MD, PhD - Cousin. Still living and working as a psychiatrist at the mental asylum in Sector Q. She usually works with schizophrenics. Role in Alex Siquig's media In Alex Siquig's headcanon, Nawt wears a yellow baseball cap, blue overalls, and yellow sneakers. He lives in Detroit, Michigan, where he does odd jobs, is the pillar of the community, and his favorite hang-out is an Ancient Egypt-themed strip club called Nefertitties, and works a minimum wage job on nights and weekends at the adjacent bowling alley. Nawt doesn’t talk much to the other Monstars these days, but that he’s been trying to set up a reunion for years, in the form of a televised pick-up game against LeBron James and the Looney Tunes. He has pitched the game many times to his former colleagues but the reception has always been lukewarm: Pound has expressed mild interest, Bang has no time for such things, Blanko has found religion, and nobody knows where Bupkus is. When Nawt is at his favorite hangout, he always orders buffalo wings, egg rolls, jalapeno poppers, and fried pickles. The gallery of pictures Nerdluck Nawt sketch 2.png Nerdluck Nawt sketch.png Monstar Nawt sketch 2.png Monstar Nawt sketch.png Nawt 2.png Nawt and Nawtenia.png|Nawt and Nawtenia holding hands drawn by SarahSkunky Abate_Suzuki.jpg The nerdlucks 5.png The nerdlucks 4.png The nerdlucks 3.png The nerdlucks 2.png The nerdlucks.png Nawt 3.png The nerdlucks and their monstar forms.png Michael Jordan and the monstars.png The monstars and friends.png The monstars.png The nerdlucks by Lindsay Stewart.png|The Nerdlucks by drawn by Lindsay Stewart Nawt's monstar to human comparison by Lindsay Stewart.png|Nawt as a monstar and a human by drawn by Lindsay Stewart The nerdlucks by SarahSkunky.png|The nerdlucks drawn by SarahSkunky Loonatics Unleashed-styled nerdlucks by KessieLou.png|Loonatics Unleashed-styled nerdlucks drawn by KessieLou Concord, Nawt, and Pound by KessieLou.png|Concord, Nawt, and Pound drawn by KessieLou. What happened here is that Concord mistook Nawt for a girl, because Nawt's voice is very girly, so he shot Nawt with one of his arrows and Nawt ended up falling for Pound. The nerdlucks by KessieLou.png|The nerdlucks drawn by KessieLou Space Jam coloring book page 11.png Space Jam coloring book page 5.png Nawt's alternate costume.png|Nawt drawn by Alex Siquig Happy Monstars.png Nawt's explaination.png Nawt's crazy look.png Nawt and Pound.png Monstars bus.png Monstars advertisement 2.png Monstars advertisement.png Trivia In the Japanese dub of Space Jam, Nawt's name is ナツ, which is romanized as "Natsu", and pronounced as "Nah-t-sue". In Japan, his voice actress for his nerdluck form is Rie Ishizuka. His scientific name on the "Aliens From Moron Mountain" blueprint is Minimus Whinius. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with bowties Category:Red characters Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks Category:Former villains Category:Protagonists